Early Edition Meets What About Joan
by Black Cat1
Summary: Early Edition and What About Joan clash to create chaos for all of Chicago!
1. A little News for Jake

All Disclaimers apply.   
  
Early Edition Meets What About Joan  
(an Early Edition/What About Joan Cross-over Fanfiction)  
  
  
Cast of Characters  
  
Early Edition: * What about Joan:  
*  
Gary Hobson * Joan Gallagher  
Marissa Clark * Jake Evans  
Erica Paget * Ruby Stern  
Henry Paget * Alice Adams  
Patrick Quinn * Mark Ludlow  
Chuck Fishman * & Steinie  
Carl the cat *  
& Spike *  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
December 21,2001  
4:15 PM  
Jake`s Office  
  
The phone on Jake`s desk rings as he walks in from his break. He just was wondering when he was going to hear from the Bureau of Vital Statistics to see if they had any information he could use about his biological family. He picks up the still ringing phone.  
  
"Hello, Jake Evans here."  
  
"Jake this is Mike Smythe at the Bureau of Vital Statistics and I got some info for you. There is some good news and some bad news, Which do you want first?"  
  
" Give me the bad first then maybe the good will cheer me up."  
  
"Ok, here goes your parents passed away in a car accident,you would have been five yaers old then. You ok that i told you that?"  
  
"Yeah,I will be. Now what`s the good news?"  
  
"Well I also found your mother`s sister 'Lois' and her husband 'Bernard Hobson' they live in Indiana and they have a son 'Gary' living not very far from you right there in Chicago."  
  
  
  
9:30 PM  
Joan`s Apartment  
  
"You`ve been looking for your parents for two years."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I know they`re gone,and I`m sorry. But now you at least know where your Aunt,Uncle,& Cousin are. You could talk to them and even though you`ll be going out of town next week you could go spend a few days with your cousin."  
  
" But Joan, I wouldn`t know what to say to Gary if I found him what if the family doesn`t want me around or even know about me or even remember me?"  
  
" But Jake!, How can you be so sure of that and how do you know how they feel about you? The only way you can find out is if you go there. Anyways don`t you think they miss your parents or are maybe even curious about how you ended up?"  
  
"Well...I guess you have a point i`ll see if I can`t call-off from work tomorrow go find McGinty`s. Mike said Gary is co-owner and lives above the place so I guess he probably is there most of the time ok?"  
  
"Great!,I`d go with you but tomorrow is going to be busy and I can`t miss most of it."  
  
"I know, If I find him you could always meet him some other time."  
  
  
end of chapter one.  
  
more to come...  
  
Hey look the review form! Hint! Hint! 


	2. On the Road/ Gary`s Accident

Chapter 2  
December 22,2001  
6:30am  
McGinty`s Loft  
  
  
Getting out of bed Gary stubs his toe on the corner of the nightstand.  
  
"Ow!! Damn!"  
  
Carl his cat is outside the door with tomorrows paper and meowing.  
  
"Yeah,yeah! I know.I`m coming!"  
he says to the cat.  
  
  
Opening the door and reaching for the paper the cat brushes past him and into the loft.  
  
"And how are you this morning?" Gary asks the cat.  
  
"It seems like your having a better morning than me."  
  
"Meow." says Carl waiting by the refrigerator for a little milk or tuna. Gary gives carl a half can of tuna and goes off to shower and, throws on jeans & a white wool sweater. The two then head downstairs where Marissa is waiting to have breakfast with Gary.  
  
  
  
7:45am  
Outside McGinty`s  
  
  
Walking down the street and reading the headlines at the same time Gary reads on the second page.  
  
"Helmetless Construction worker gets injured by steel pipe."  
  
Continuing down the street Gary blends into the crowd.  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
8:29am  
  
  
Showing Joan off to work two hours earlier Jake heading down the freeway.  
  
  
  
9:15am  
  
  
  
After getting lost a little and recieving no-good instructions at a few gas stations Jake ends up near where he was told McGinty`s is supposed to be. Teed-off about getting lost.  
  
"Joan is always so much better with a map, to bad she couldn`t come."  
he says to himself. Deciding to look for McGinty`s today and actually go meet Gary tomorrow he makes a hotel reservation by pay phone so he`ll be closer to McGinty`s and then goes off on his way.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
10:25am  
Near the Construction Site  
  
  
Finally reaching the neighborhood of the construction site. Gary realizes it`s going to be one of those double-duty search and rescue days because the paper doesn`t say the guys` name or what part of the site he`s working in.  
  
  
10:30 am  
  
  
The paper says the accident will occur at 10:37 Gary frantically starts searching for anybody who fits the description from the paper.  
  
"Excuse me." Gary says to a man in a construction helmet.  
  
"Hey ! Mister you can`t be on this side of the barrier. Your gonna......  
  
  
With a huge metalic sound a pipe comes crashing down through the air from high above Gary`s head. It pounds Gary and knocks him out cold.  
  
  
10:45am  
At the Hospital  
  
  
After not being able to bring gary around at their work site a fes members of the construction crew arrive with gary at the hospital. Gary is diagnosed with amnesia and is held for observation.  
  
_____________________________  
  
End of chapter 2  
  
Three more chapters to come. 


	3. A quite confusing Day

Chapter 3  
December 23,2001  
7:00 AM  
Inside McGinty`s  
  
  
Walking into McGinty`s an odd thing happens to Jake.  
  
  
"Gary! Where have you been? We haven`t seen or heard from you since yesterday morning we were staring to worry." says McGinty`s manerger and Gary`s girlfriend Erica Paget.  
  
"Ooh. Mr. H. nice suit." adds bartender Patrick Quinn confused by the sudden change in 'Gary`s' style of dress.  
  
Jake confused by being called Gary and not knowing what to say. Marissa`s service dog Spike eyes Jake conspiciously while emitting a deep growl which no one notices.  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
7:30 AM  
At The Hospital  
  
  
Ruby stops at the hospital to pick up some reports on an abused student who showed up in the ER the night before. As Dr. Douglas Ross (who looks a lot like George Clooney) is showing her out a different door than she entered through since she had to trek practically half-way to the other side of the hospital to find the student, she notices Gary in one of the semi-private rooms thinking he is Jake she leaves the hospital with intentions of telling Joan.  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
8:15 AM  
Back At McGinty`s  
  
  
Sitting at a table in McGinty`s. Jake still trying to figure out why everyone is calling him Gary he sees an orange-tabby jump into the chair on his right paying no mind to the cat he goes back to his present thoughts.  
  
  
SECONDS LATER  
  
Plop!  
  
Meow.  
  
Wondering where the plopping noise just came from Jake glances back at the cat whom is now wearing a pleading look on his face. Looking at the cat Jake notices a newspaper lying on the floor by his feet.  
  
"Hey! Wonder where this paper came from? It wasn`t here a few seconds ago." Jake thinks to himself while reaching for the paper and reading the headlines.  
  
Momentarily forgetting the situation Jake nearly shrieks with surprise when glancing at the top of the page he notices its date.  
  
  
MONDAY,DECEMBER 24  
  
  
Not understanding what has happened and knowing he probably shouldn`t ask he realizes he now has another problem.  
  
What does this maen?  
  
"Now I know everything on Earth happens for a reason." Jake thinks to himself. "I just got to figure out what`s the reason for this?"  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
3:45 PM  
At The Hospital  
  
Joan arrives at the hospital. She`s a little upset since Ruby told her about Jake/Gary being in the hospital but she still seems calm enough as she reaches the receptionist in the ER and starts describing Jake a Doctor who overhears her enters the room.  
  
"So your here to lay claim to the mystery patient he`s been here since yesterday and hasn`t been able to remember his name to let us know who he is."says the doctor.  
  
"He recieved a nasty bump on the head and has a bit of amnesia. He`s able to go home today we`ve just been waiting for someone who knows him to inquire about him."explains the receptionist.  
  
The doctor takes Joan to Jake/Gary`s room. Leaving the hospital a little while later Jake/Gary gives Joan a funny look as if he has never seen her before. Joan doesn`t notice.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
4:30 PM  
Back At McGinty`s  
  
  
Jake finally figures out what to do about the paper and finds he`s not very good at it. Because he firgures that if he let a ten car pile-up accumulate to thirty cars that`s definite proof. He doesn`t make it home to his apartment so he fakes that he lost his keys and Marisssa and Erica let him into the loft instead. Spike once again emits a deep growl for Gary/Jake`s ears only as Jake enters the loft and closes the door.  
  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
Two more chapters to go 


	4. Last Paper for Jake

Chapter 4  
December 24,2001  
Christmas Eve  
  
  
6:30AM  
McGinty`s Loft  
  
  
  
Meow.  
  
  
Plop!  
  
  
Just climbing out of bed Jake heads for the door. He already knows it`s the cat bringing the paper again and wonder how Gary feels  
since the paper is obviously for him.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
6:35AM  
Joan`s Apartment  
  
  
"Wake up Jakey!" Calls a groggy,just awakened Joan to Jake/Gary.  
  
  
Opening his eyes at last Gary stares over at Joan like he has never seen her before in his life. Joan doesn`t seem to notice she`s busy trying to pick an outfit for the day.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
7:15AM  
McGinty`s  
  
  
Heading out of McGinty`s Jake sets out for another bumbling day. He`s relaxed that there is not another incident involving cars scheduled for him today. Maybe today will be a better day he thinks since yesterday was mostly car accidents anyways.  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
7:21AM  
Joan`s Apartment  
  
  
Joan not knowing what to do about Gary/Jake calls off work for the day.  
  
  
  
  
7:30PM  
  
  
  
Gary starts thinking he should have a paper right now but can`t think of why. Joan invites Steinie,Alice,Ruby,&Mark over for dinner they all think Gary is Jake too!  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
10:30PM  
Back At McGinty`s Loft  
  
  
Jake gets back to the loft late again and lets himself in. Marissa gave him an extra set of keys this morning.  
  
  
END OF CHAPTER 4  
  
One more chapter to go and it won`t take so long this time because I already wrote it!!! 


	5. Pay your explanation Dues Here

Chapter 5  
December 25,2001  
Christmas Day  
5:45 AM  
Joan`s Apartment  
  
  
Gary wakes in the very early morning and realizes he suddenly  
has his memory back. He sneaks out the door to find Carl who noticed  
something wasn`t right when Jake could barely handle the paper two days  
in a row and decided to find out the problem himself waiting at the  
door with the paper.  
  
  
"Hey where you been these last few days. And what am I doing  
here? Can you tell me that?" Gary says to Carl as he picks him up  
while reaching for the paper and heading out the door.  
  
  
"Meow." says Carl.  
  
  
"I missed you too." Gary says to the cat.  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
7:15AM  
McGinty`s  
  
  
Not finding the paper or the cat this morning. Jake sets out to  
see the sights of the neighborhood and see if he can`t find gray on his  
own.  
  
  
8:00AM  
  
  
Walking into McGinty`s a red-haired man walks up to the blind  
woman working at the bar and gives her a hug.  
  
  
"Hey Marissa how have you been?" says Chuck Fishman to Marissa  
Clark.  
  
  
"Chuck what are you doing here?" asks a surprised Marissa.  
  
  
"I`ve moved back to town. I`ve waited until I was settled in  
before I came to you all here. By the way here`s your gift. Merry  
Christmas." says Chuck to Marissa while handing her the gift and giving  
her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
  
"Merry Christmas to you too Chuck." says Marissa.  
  
  
"So where`s Gary this bright and white Christmas morning?" asks  
Chuck.  
  
  
"He`s already left until noon." Marissa replys.  
  
  
Coming out of the kitchen with Erica Henry Patrick greets  
Chuck. "Hey! Mr. Fishman. How you been?"  
  
  
Noticing Henry and that he`s never met him before Chuck asks "And  
who might this be?" Marissa introduces them to each other.  
  
  
" You know what I have to go out for a few hours I`ll be back to  
see you later. Now could the four of you not say anything to Gary  
about me being here, if he gets back before me? I`d like to make it a  
surprise." asks Chuck.  
  
  
"Sure!" answer Marissa,Erica,Patrick and Henry at the same time.  
  
  
"Thanks. Merry Chrstmas,see you later." Chuck says while he heads  
out  
the door.  
  
  
  
8:20 AM  
On the Street  
  
  
  
"Everything sure is slow today." Gary thinks to himself while  
walking down the street and reading the headlines. "Probably since  
it`s Christmas and all." Tha paper only mentions a dog accidentally  
eating a tainted dog biscuit and men drowning off Navy Pier.  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
8:30 AM  
Joan`s Apartment  
  
  
Joan awakes to find Jake/Gary gone and starts to worry. She`s  
deciding if she should go look for him. She is not aware that he is  
Gary not Jake and that he has his memory back.  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
9:00 AM  
Deerborn Arms Apartments  
  
  
On the way up to the 12th floor of the building the evelvator  
comes to a sudden stop.  
  
  
"Great...Well...Merry Christmas to you Fishman." Chuck grunts to  
himself.  
  
  
Since the lights cut out a few seconds ago and Chuck has hit his  
head on the railing at least twice the emergency light flickers on and  
he is greeted by the brightness of a 5 watt bulb.  
  
  
"That`s better than nothing but I could get more lightout of a  
glow stick and besides I`m taking the stairs from now on." Chuck says  
aloud.  
  
  
Trying to get the elevator started or at least reach helpChuck  
starts to haphazardly push bottons and use the emergency phone but  
everything is on the blink.  
  
  
"Gary`s papre couldn`t have said anything like MAN STUCK IN  
ELEVATOR ALL DAY" says an increasingly distraught Chuck.  
  
  
A few seconds later Chuck notices the doors are slightly ajar and  
grunts as he trie to pry them apart he gets them finally open.  
  
  
"Freedom!" Chuck yells as he trips out of the elevator and hits  
his head on the ceiling which is only four feet from the floor.  
  
  
"I`ve never seen you here before. Are you new to the 71/2 floor?"  
  
  
"Huh?" Chuck asks.  
  
  
"Oh! I`m Steve,the custodian. From the workers of the 71/2 floor  
Welcome." he offers a filthy hand to Chuck who eyes it with disgust.  
  
  
"I must have hit my head harder than i thought, now where the heck  
am  
I?"  
  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
  
"Nah. I`ll just wander around for a while. Okay?"  
  
  
"Okay."  
  
  
"Gary gets tomorrow`s paper, so why can`t there be half a floor?"  
  
  
Everything looked like an average apartment building hallway.  
Except for the low ceiling there was nothing unusual. Chuck passed a  
row of apartment doors reading the nameplates. He paid no mind to the  
captions. "Christina Adley...Peter berkley...Sam Cooper...Gary  
Hobson...Peggy Fisher...Reiko Kawamura...Gary Hobson?"  
  
  
He took a few steps back and read the caption under the name it  
said "Chicago Sun-Times." The door before that said "New York daily  
News." The one after that said "Washington post" and the door after   
that "Tokyo Reporter."  
  
  
Curiosity getting the best of him,he took a peek. Opening the  
door and being hurled inside by some unseen force. The door slammed  
shut and he was instantly propelled down a dark tunnel. He grabbed for   
the walls,walls that were covered in a substance that felt like snot.  
Chuck closed his eyes and screamed until he came to a sudden stop.  
  
  
(Ooohhh...tell the conductor to stop so i can get off...)  
  
  
Opening his eyes,he was outside but something was wrong he could  
only see straight ahead and everything seemed slightly taller.  
  
  
(How did I get outside?)  
  
  
"Excuse me... Are you Sally Friedman?"  
  
  
"Yeah. Who wants to know?"  
  
  
"I`m with the...FDA. You can`t give your dog that biscuit."  
  
  
"Why not?"  
  
  
"There was a recall on that brand this morning they were  
contaminated at the factory and if he eats it he`ll get sick."  
  
  
"Sick?"  
  
  
"Yeah. You know diarrhea,vomiting..."  
  
  
"Vomiting?"  
  
  
Chuck`s view shifted to a hand holding out the biscuit.  
  
  
(Eww...Why the heck are you giving this to me?)  
  
  
"Here get your dog something else."  
  
  
A navy blue pea coat arm came into view and hand Miss Friedman a  
five-dollar bill.  
  
  
(Gary?)  
  
  
Chuck tried to shift his view,he could hear Gary but couldn`t see  
him.  
  
  
(Gary?)  
  
  
Chuck wondered why gary wouldn`t answer him. They hadn`t argued  
and couldn`t think of any other reason Gary wouldn`t talk to him.  
  
  
(Hey big guy? Why are you ignoring me? Is this about not  
answering the phone? I was gonna call you back.)  
  
  
10:15 AM  
Jake on the Street  
  
  
  
Walking down the street Jake gets to feeling dizzy. He walks into  
an alley to toss a Snickers wrapper in to a dumpster that is sitting  
open,getting even dizzier he trips and falls over the side and into the  
dumpster. Suddenly being propelled down a dark tunnel he sees a light  
at the end, seconds later he comes to an abrupt stop.  
  
  
(Who the heck are you? a voice asls him.)  
  
  
"Jake Evans. You mind telling me who are you? And where in the  
Hello  
are we?" jake replys.  
  
  
"Me? I`m Chuck Fishman and as soon as i find out where we are  
you`ll be the first to know."  
  
  
Jake and Chuck soon realize they have no control over their bodies  
or body movements. the next thing they know their in the mens room at   
a   
local McDonalds.  
  
  
The bathroom mirror comes into view. Instead of seeing theirs  
faces they see Gary`s.  
  
  
Jake who has already figured out that he and Gary look alike jokes  
"Hey it`s me! That honest looking handsome face is me!"  
  
  
"I don`t know what you look like but since we don`t have any  
bodily control that is obviously not you. It`s Gary!" Chuck shouts.  
  
  
"Gee. It was just a joke!" Jake shouts back.  
  
  
They also notice that Gary is the occupant in the one stall rest  
room.  
  
  
(Oh man! we`re in Gary`s body!)  
  
  
Exiting the rest room,Gary continued on his way.  
  
  
(What kind oif weird X-Files thing is this?)  
  
  
Jake and Chuck had no control over Gary`s actions, so they just  
watched as he went on with his day.  
  
  
(I wonder if we have any control.)  
  
  
They tried to raise Gary`s hand with no success.  
  
  
(This sucks. What exactly are we supposed to be doing here?)  
  
  
The smell of fresh roasted peanuts overloaded his senses as Gary  
walked past a vendor.  
  
  
Chuck (Ooohhh...peanuts...wish I had a bag or two.)  
  
  
Jake (Worried about feeding your face?)  
  
  
Chuck (Shush!!!)  
  
  
Gary stopped at the vendors stand and ordered two bags of  
peanuts, not really sure why.  
  
  
Chuck (Did I do that?)  
  
  
Shrugging,Gary stuck them in his pocket for later.  
  
  
(That`s good to know we can put subliminal thoughts in his mind.)  
  
  
Chuck began to plot there had to be a reason they were in Gary`s  
body.  
  
  
Since it was December and the stores wouldn`t be selling pool  
toys this time of year, Gary needed an inner tube for his next job   
with the paper he went to snoop around the docks for one.  
  
  
Chuck (Take the green with the orange triangles and the pink elephant  
head sticking out of it.)  
  
  
Picking up the tube Gary headed off the docks he had one more  
stop to make.  
  
  
Jake (Thank you Sir Tres` Weird.)  
  
  
Chuck(Shush!!!)  
  
  
They walked to a gas station/convience store Gary used the air  
pump looking at the tube he wondered whatever possesed him when he   
chose it.  
  
  
Chuck(Bwah Ha... that thing ugly.)  
  
  
Jake (Told-ya.)  
  
  
Turning to leave inspiration struck Chuck.  
  
  
(Stop! Go inside.)  
  
  
Gary entered the store unsure why he did.  
  
  
"Can I help you?" the clerk asked.  
  
  
"Huh? No...that`s okay..."  
  
  
Chuck(Take the paper out of your pocket.)  
  
  
Gary took the paper out,maybe he subliminally entered the store  
because something he read in the paper.  
  
  
Chuck(Mark the numbers from the paper on to the lotto card and hand it   
to the clerk.)  
  
  
Jake (That`s not what he gets the paper for!)  
  
  
Chuck(Hush!!!)  
  
  
Gary didn`t know why but he gave it to the clerk.  
  
  
"Hey did you know that the jackpot is over 20 million dollars?"   
the clerk asked as he took the ticket.  
  
  
"Twenty million? That`s a lot of money." Gary replied, still unsure why he was doing this.  
  
  
Chuck(Twenty million dollars!! Pay for the ticket!!!)  
  
  
Gary handed the clerk a dollar and left staring blankly at the   
ticket.  
  
  
"Hey buddy, good luck!" the clerk hollered after him.  
  
  
Chuck(We`re rich!)  
  
  
Jake (Not anymore.) Jake replied as Gary tore up the ticket and tossed   
it over his shoulder.  
  
  
Chuck(Noooooo!!!)  
  
  
Chuck watched as their fortune drifted down to the sidewalk.  
  
  
Chuck(Why...Why did you do that...)  
  
  
Gary looked at his watch and realized he was late. He slipped his   
arm through the tube and ran down the street toward his destination.  
  
  
Chuck(Run,Gary,Run! Wonder where we`re going...)  
  
  
The world spun around Chuck and Jake the same force that sent   
them into Gary,seemed to be pulling them out.  
  
  
With a loud splash they found themselves in the water, looking   
around they found themselves in Lake Michigan just off Navy Pier.  
  
  
"Hey!"  
  
  
Chuck heard a voice call to them as they treaded water.  
  
  
"Chuck?!"  
  
  
They looked up and saw Gary.  
  
  
"Gary! A little help here."  
  
  
Jake looked at Gary in a state of shock and excitement at finally   
meeting his cousin as Gary threw them the tube.  
  
  
Helping them onto the pier Gary stared at Jake he couldn`t   
believe they were exact twins Chuck noticed too "Hey Gary, you know this guy?" Chuck asked.  
  
  
"Who are you?" Gary asked Jake.  
  
  
"Could we go somewhere and talk? I`m your cousin and it`s a long   
story." Jake replied.  
  
  
"Sure let`s go." said Gary.  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
2:00 PM  
McGinty`s  
  
  
  
Having found a slip of paper that Jake wrote McGinty`s address on   
Joan arrives to enquire about him as she walks up to the bar to ask about him the front door opens and three men appear, two of them look like Jake. The real Jake walks up to her and asks "Hey Joanie what are you doing here?"  
  
  
"Looking for you." Joan replies.  
  
  
"Um...that was me with you the last day or so."says Gary.  
  
  
Looking at Jake she prompts them to explain what`s happened since   
Jake set out to find Gary. As they are talking Patrick,Marissa,Erica,& Henry join to listen to their story also.  
  
  
"How exactly are we cousins?" Gary asks when they finished.  
  
  
Jake starts the story as he knows it. "Well I`ll tell you all I   
know. A few years ago my mother needed a skin cell replacement. My dad   
wasn`t an exact match and so I asked if maybe I could be the donor."  
  
  
Listening intently Gary and the rest of the gang motioned for him   
to continue even though Joan already knew the story.  
  
  
"When I asked them about that they said I wouldn`t be a close   
enough match because she wasn`t my biological mother. I asked them what that was supposed to mean because no one had ever told me anything like that. They just told me they were sorry about that but that I was adopted when I was six-years-old. The Bureau of Vital Statistics told me that my parents passed away when I was five-years-old..."  
  
  
"Aunt Jane and Uncle Mike?" Gary asked as he put his hand on his   
cousin`s shoulder to calm him.  
  
  
"Yeah, They also told me about you being here in Chicago also and   
your parents, my mom`s sister and brother-in-law living in Hickory. They gave me your address and I just got here about 4 days ago when all the mix-ups started to happen."  
  
  
Gary sat in shock he couldn`t believe what all had happened to his   
cousin since they last saw each other 31 years ago. Still sitting quietly Chuck asks "Doesn`t this sort of remind you of that old "50`s" show The Patty Duke Show*?"  
  
  
Looking at Chuck, Patrick & Chuck start singing it`s theme...  
  
  
  
"But their cousinnnsss...  
Identical cousinnnsss...  
And you`ll find  
They look alike,they walk alike  
At times they even talk alike  
You can lose your mind  
When cousins are two of a kind!!!"  
  
  
  
After much laughing and eye rolling Gary suggests Jake and Joan stay so the eight of them can have Christmas dinner together.  
  
  
  
After dinner Gary asks Chuck about his moving back to town and calms Jake`s fears of rejection by telling him how much the family has missed him and thought of him over the years. Gary also gives Jake his phone number and his parents` number so Jake can get in touch with them. When heavy snow starts to fall Jake suggests he and Joan get on their way home before the roads get bad. After they leave Gary goes upstairs and thinks about Jake for a long time before falling asleep.  
  
  
THE END  
  
*Note: Special disclaimers for The Patty Duke Show apply.  
  
Hey Look the Review form! Hint! Hint! 


End file.
